1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microelectronic device, a MEMS package structure and fabricating methods thereof, and more particularly to a microelectronic device, a MEMS package structure and fabricating methods thereof with low production cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro Electromechanical System (MEMS) technique has established a whole new technical field and industry. The MEMS technique has been widely used in a variety of microelectronic devices that have electronic and mechanical properties, for example, pressure sensors, accelerators and micro-microphones.
For a conventional microelectronic device including MEMS elements, the interior semi-conductor circuits are generally fabricated by CMOS process, and the MEMS elements are fabricated by external micro-machining process. However, the fabrication procedure of the conventional microelectronic device is complicated and difficultly, so the microelectronic device tends to have a relatively high production cost and fail to achieve commercialization.
What needed, therefore, is an improved fabricating method for microelectronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.